Eh Macarena !
by Alsco-chan
Summary: Hermione et Harry initient Pansy et Draco à certaines danses moldues, et cela ne se fait pas sans un héritier Malfoy mortifié ! [PansyHermione] [Drarry] Ceci est un OS


**Hey ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS !**

 **C'est un post Poudlard, mais je ne donne pas de précision. On s'en fou d'ailleurs un peu, ce n'est pas l'important ! x) Je dois vous avouer que ça fait un petit moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête ^^  
**

 **Il y a donc du PanMione, et du Drarry !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Eh Macarena !**

\- Non.  
\- Roh. Allez, Pansy ! Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûre.  
\- Je suis une sang-pure, Hermi.

La jeune femme à la crinière de lion s'esclaffa bruyamment, son visage rejeté en arrière, les yeux fermés, son nez froncé sous ses rires.

\- Cet argument n'est pas recevable, ni valable.

Elle se releva et se pendit au cou de sa petite-amie, frottant le bout de son nez contre celui de l'autre.

\- S'il te plaiiiiiiit, chantonna-t-elle dans un souffle.

Pansy roula des yeux et se résigna au fait qu'une nouvelle fois, elle n'aurait pas le dessus. La Gryffondor gloussa béatement, puis sautilla jusqu'à se jeter sur le lit. Elle y attrapa l'ordinateur portable et lança une musique avant de se poster près de l'héritière Parkinson.

\- Fais comme moi.

Ainsi, en parfaite symétrie, elles écartèrent légèrement les pieds, les genoux faiblement pliés.

Hermione sourit en coin, et tendit le bras droit en avant, paume vers le ciel. Elle fit de même avec la main gauche puis les tourna chacune leur tour vers le sol. Une main au creux du coude, la seconde en miroir, puis derrière le crâne, parmi leurs cheveux mal coiffés. Ensuite, les mains sur les hanches, la paume droite sur la hanche gauche et inversement. Puis elles pivotèrent d'un quart de tour.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire alors que la sang-pur fronçait les sourcils, en peine pour suivre le rythme.

\- Les moldus ont des danses vraiment … particulières. A quoi cela sert-il ? Il n'y a aucune interaction avec les autres, aucun jeu de séduction, aucun … enjeu diplomatique et politique.  
\- C'est pour s'amuser !  
\- Eh bien, je n'y vois aucun amusement.

Ce fut au tour de la lionne de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée qu'elle était par l'insensibilité de la brunette.

\- Bien. Alors passons à une autre !

Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu lancer une seconde musique, on frappa à la porte. Pansy y vit la parfaite occasion de se soustraire à la nouvelle lubie de sa petite-amie et s'empressa donc d'aller ouvrir. Elle grogna en avisant son meilleur ami portant sur son dos une blondinette, et lui-même juché sur son petit-ami qui semblait sur le point de décéder.

Harry se précipita donc dans la pièce et jeta ses deux charges sur le matelas géant, lui-même s'étalant par-dessus Draco qui l'entoura de ses bras instinctivement.

\- OH ! Ryry, regarde ce que j'ai appris à Pansy ! Allez, chérie, viens !  
\- Non.  
\- Pan…  
\- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à cela !  
\- Pansyyyyyy….

Elle lui fit les yeux doux, sa lèvre légèrement recourbée vers le bas, la mine triste.

\- Tu es une sale gosse insupportable !

Une nouvelle fois vaincue !

Ainsi, Pansy se retrouva à danser la Macarena avec sa petite amie devant les trois autres.

La jeune Serpentarde n'y tira qu'un seul plaisir ; l'expression traumatisée de Draco. Harry se foutait pleinement de leur tronche et Luna tentait de les suivre, debout près d'elles.

Harry finit par se lever pour les suivre, puis il tira les deux bras de Draco pour qu'il danse avec eux. Voyant que son amant avait un balai mal placé, le Gryffon colla leurs bassins, se lova contre son corps et prit les mains du blond dans les siennes. Il accompagna les gestes du blond totalement mortifié par ce qu'il était contraint de faire.

\- Pourquoi ne me fais-tu pas apprendre ainsi, Hermi ?!  
\- Parce que ces deux là ne pensent qu'à baiser.

Le sourcil relevé de Pansy fit comprendre à la lionne que ce n'était de toute évidence pas uniquement le cas des deux garçons, ce qui la fit rougir délicieusement.

\- Mioooone ! Balance Swalla ! Allez !

La brune ricana mais fit ce qui lui était demandé.

Les deux sangs-purs ouvrirent grand la bouche lorsqu'ils virent les deux lions commencer à reproduire à la perfection la chorégraphie affichée à l'écran. Draco eut du mal à déglutir.

\- C'est totalement malsain et malaisant qu'un mec puisse allumer aussi facilement en dansant ainsi ! Puis c'est jute outrageant que tu saches et puisses bouger ton corps ainsi ! C'est indécent ! Pourquoi tu fais pas ça quand on couche ensemble ?! Ça doit être… Merlin. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai la gaule ! Tes mouvements de bassins sont tout bonnement affolants !

Harry explosa d'un rire grave tout en continuant ses déhanchés, son dos encore plus cambré.

\- Viens danser, Dray.

Le rouge brique qu'avait pris son visage jurait avec la blondeur de ses cheveux mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, dans l'immédiat.

\- Non.

Harry ricana et recula vers son amant assis au bord du lit. Il colla son royal fessier sur les cuisses de son petit-ami et s'agita dans un sublime twerk. Draco grogna, les joues encore plus colorées si c'était possible et il passa ses mains autour de la taille fine de Harry, le plaquant contre lui et l'entraînant en arrière sur le lit.

\- Ton corps semble crispé.  
\- J'aurais dit tendu, susurra sournoisement Pansy.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs déjà rejoint sa petite-amie pour la toucher à sa guise.

Luna, dans un coin, filmait discrètement avec le portable d'Hermione, qui avait été laissé à l'abandon sur le matelas.

Leurs têtes furent impayables lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur la vidéo.

* * *

 **NDA : Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est mignon non ?  
**


End file.
